HG3E2
In the Drink ''is the second episode of ''Hunger Games - The Nonary Game. ''It was written by PokeFanClaire and released on February 24, 2018. Episode ------''The choice is settled then. Enjoy Option A! ------ Warehouse Naveen was confident in his choice. Naveen: '''Liam, you come with me and Phi. '''Liam: ''(high-fives) Thanks, dude! '''Naveen: '''No problem, bro. '''Chelsea: '''That's ridiculous, you have met each other literally what, less than half an hour ago?? '''Shay: '''Same girl, it's just so weird but that's how guys are anyway. '''Emerson: '''Fuck off, Shay! You know what this means?? '''Paris: '(annoyed) ''Naveen chose Option A so we are stuck together, ugh. '''Phi: '''Time to go, guys! Let's not waste time! ''The 3 teams split up. Phi, Naveen and Liam reach the Magenta door while Ruruka, Sonosuke and Chelsea the Cyan door and Paris, Shay and Emerson reach the Yellow one. Next to the door there is a small touch screen panel, Liam touches it and the panel changes to red. Liam: 'Oh cool, so if we all touch it... '''Phi: '''The color would change to Magenta and open the door. ''Phi and Naveen touch the panel and the door opens. Magenta Door - Hallway There is a big cyan greyish hallway. The 3 guys are careful for some imminent dangers but all they find is another room with 3 rooms each and a lever in the middle. 'Naveen: '''So now what? '''Liam: '''Do these doors open? ''Phi taps one of the doors. 'Phi: '''This one doesn't. ''(turns to Liam) ''Hey Liam, maybe if you try to pull the lever something will happen. ''Liam does as suggested and the door in the middle opens, a holographic plaque appears in mid-air. It spells "Lounge". '''Naveen: ''(smirks) Interesting name. '''Liam: '''A lounge bar is really needed right now, to be honest. '''Phi: '''I don't think it's a bar, why would it be in a place like this? ''They enter the recently opened door and... Lounge I''t is really a lounge bar but a small one. It has a sofa, a counter with tons of drinks, a wooden table and another door across them. Naveen giggles and turns to Phi.'' Naveen: 'What were you saying again? '''Phi: '''Fuck off. ''Naveen looks at the wooden table, once again there is a grey safe like the one in the fake elevator. 'Naveen: '''So this safe is always gonna be our escape card, huh. ''Phi examines the other door. 'Phi: '''There is an electronic lock. Guess the key is in the safe. '''Liam: '''Oooh shit! '''Phi: '''What?! ''Liam is checking the counter. 'Liam: '''Fuck yeah we have whiskey, vodka, beer and other interesting things. '''Naveen: '''Ugh, I really need to drink something. Too much stress isn't healthy. ''Suddenly, Monotaro's voice echoes the room. 'Monotaro: '''Iconic alcoholist Claire is QUAKING! '''Naveen: '''Um, what the fuck. '''Phi: '''Great, two dudes are off-limits for this room... guess I'll just try to save our lives myself. ''Escape Room: Lounge Phi examines the wooden table, other than the safe there is a circular disc, and another piece. 'Naveen: '''A table. Kinda rusty, I guess. '''Phi: '''Completely normal. What caught my attention is this weird piece and this circular disk though. ''Liam looks at the table and screams. 'Naveen: '''What is it?! '''Liam: '''Damn, I thought I saw a face in the table and... I got scared.... ''Phi rolls her eyes and puts the weird piece on top of the circular disc. '''Naveen: '''This piece looks like a hemisphere of a globe. '''Phi: '''You're right, this is the right northern hemi-hemisphere while the circular disc represents the Tropics and the Equator. '''Naveen: ''(sighs) I miss Geography class in 8th grade... '''Phi: '''You loved to learn about the planet we live in, right? Me too. '''Naveen: '''Huh? No, it's just that my Geography teacher was reaaally hot, can't forget her ass when she was writing on the blackboard. ''Phi is speechless and heads to the sofa. Liam: 'It is pretty dusty though. '''Phi: '''Yeah but I need to check it for clues. ''She finds another hemi-hemisphere behind one of the pillows. 'Phi: '''Gotcha! The Boreal Hemisphere is ready. ''Phi lies down on the sofa. '''Phi: '''Aww, I really need some rest. '''Naveen: '''A piece of paper is sticking from behind one of the pillows. '''Phi: ''(rolls eyes) Another hidden object behind a pillow? How original. ''Naveen grabs the object. It's a science-focused magazine. Naveen: 'Nerds sure do love this kinda stuff. '''Liam: '''Hey read there, the eclipse thing. ''Naveen reads out loud the article about an upcoming total lunar eclipse on December 31st. 'Naveen: '"Due to an alignment of the Earth, Sun and the Moon, the latter will appear reddish-brown as the light from the Sun passes through Earth's atmosphere and reflects off the Moon's surface." 'Phi: '''Heard about it, it's gonna be a big event. '''Naveen: '''But we had been abducted on December 25th.. '''Phi: '''Exactly and everything depends on this thing. We could have been sleeping for an entire week, isn't that crazy? '''Naveen: '''True. ''Phi stands up and, along with Naveen, checks the counter. 'Phi: ''kay, bartender. Gimme that brandy. 'Liam: '''Huh, are you legal for that? '''Phi: '''Who fucking cares, I WAS BORN IN EUROPE, THANK GOD THEY DON'T DO THIS SHIT THERE. ''She takes a glass of brandy and drinks. 'Phi: '''Literally last time I was in Portugal on holiday, I was with my Italian friend Varanda and I fucking saw 15-years old bitches drinking beers in public as if it was nothing. Gosh, why can't America improve like Europe? Is it because we have Trump? Someone on Reddit posted a video about themself masturbating about some "United States of Europe", I don't even know? Am I having a life crisis? Why was I abducted for this game? ''Naveen and Liam didn't dare to make a move, watching Phi like that was pretty funny... but also weird and depressing. 'Naveen: '''Um, Liam? I think we should keep on looking the pieces Phi found earlier. '''Phi: '''FUCK YEAH, TIME TO SCRUB UP LADIES! ''Liam finds another hemi-hemisphere behind the counter while Naveen finds one behind some drinks in the alcohol shelf. They put everything together and the object turns out to be a globe. '''Liam: '''Great, now where do we put it? '''Naveen: '''There's a stand on the wooden table. '''Phi: '''Try to use a flashlight and light the thing up. '''Liam: '''Good thing there was one in the sink behind the counter! How weird... ''Liam turns on the flashlight from behind the globe and its light reflects some words on the opposing wall: '''RED MOON and BLUE EARTH.'' Naveen: 'Awkward, they're definitely taken from the magazine. '''Liam: '''Wait, those names are literally the name of some drinks over there. '''Phi: '''Stop lying. '''Liam: '''No, it's true! ''The man shows 4 bottles of liquors, each of them called with one of the words of the message. 'Naveen: '''We should prepare some cocktails then. ''Naveen takes a weird object, revealed to be a liquor mixer, and prepares the "Red Moon" cocktail. Phi then steals the glass and takes a sip. 'Phi: '''Mmh, sweet. It's a pretty funny aftertaste. '''Naveen: '''Don't be a thief, what the fuck, they're for the puzzle. ''Naveen places the cocktail in one of the 2 buttons on the counter. The button lights up. 'Liam: '''Time to prepare the "Blue Earth" cocktail. ''Liam repeats the same process done by Naveen with the other 2 liquors and puts the glass on the second button. A sound is heard and funny patterns appear on them. 'Naveen: '''Just like what happened in the fake elevator. ''Phi smirks and inputs the new password (3 stars and 3 moons) in the safe. '''Phi: ''(laughs) Thank you guys for doing the job. I will forever be grateful. '''Liam: '''What, you were pretending?! ''The girl stares at him coldly. Phi: 'Duh, I can't let myself down in such a weird way in a situation like this. And you guys totally fell for it! '''Naveen: '''Oh come on, fuck it! ''Liam come closer to the safe and takes 2 Star keycards. 'Liam: '''So these are the famous Star Keys. '''Naveen: '''It's better if you give one to me, after all we are a Pair and Solo. '''Phi: '''Then there's another small key for the electronic lock on the other door and also a map of the whole floor and some supplementary rules. ''Phi begins to read out loud these new rules. 'Phi: '"Here are a few more rules for you! Once you've opened a door, you can hop through it as much as you like. The Chromatic Doors are like that too! Once you open them, even the 3 of us cannot keep you from going in and out of them! Any color bracelet can go through them, and as many people as you like. But! But but but, you have to escape before you can take advantage of this Free Reign rule! Once you've activated a Chromatic Door and gone though it to the puzzle beyond, it warren't let you go back until you've solved the puzzle." 'Naveen: '''Makes sense, no way we were gonna able to wander around everywhere. ''Liam takes the small key and unlocks the electronic lock. After the door opens, the voices of the 3 bears echo "YOU FOUND IT!" in repeat. 'Phi: '''Their voices are so annoying. '''Liam: '''I wonder how the others are doing... ''But as soon as he finished the sentence, another voice echoed through the room... 'Announcer: '''Attention, please. An Ambidex Gate has been opened. 20 minutes remain until the Ambidex Gates close. Please, gather back to Warehouse A. '''Naveen: '''WHAT THE FUCK?! '''Liam: '''Oh shit, from where do we go back to that Warehouse?! ''Phi picks up the floor map. 'Phi: '''If my theories are correct, we will meet with at least one team. '''Naveen: '''THERE AIN'T TIME FOR YOUR THEORIES, PHI! '''Phi: '''BITCH, SAY THAT AGAIN WHEN I'LL SAVE YOUR ASS '''Liam: '''Guys, STOP FIGHTING! ''Facility - Floor A Hallways The 3 guys run away and exit the room. They proceed till they find Ruruka, Sonosuke and Chelsea coming from a room. 'Chelsea: '''YASS LIAM! ''Chelsea hugs Liam and Phi rolls her eyes. 'Phi: '''Don't make me puke, you remind me of Lorelai LaVerne, the queen bee at my high school school, who used to always hug the quarterbacks like this. ''Chelsea raises an eyebrow. 'Chelsea: '''Girl, Lorelai is my bae at college, what you sayin'??? ''Sonosuke looks at Naveen and grunts. '''Naveen: '''Um..? '''Ruruka: '''He's fed up because he thought you were the one who opened these Gates so he was ready to beat you up. '''Naveen: ''(turns to Sonosuke) Dude, come on, what the fuck is wrong with you!? '''Sonosuke: '''Shut up, you're wrong in so many ways. ''Warehouse A Both teams run away and come back to the Warehouse. Here they find Emerson next to one of the fake elevators, Shay and Paris look annoyed. Emerson: '''Wow, that was fast. '''Phi: '''Why did you open them? We don't even know the full rules. '''Shay: '''I know right, Emerson is dumb as fuck. '''Paris: ''(giggles) All he thinks about is to escape from here and build some Nerf gun or something. ''Emerson tells her to fuck off when the giant screen in the middle of the Warehouse with the three bears appears again. Monophanie: '''HOW DARE YOU EMERSON TO OPEN ONE OF THE GATES BEFORE LETTING US EXPLAIN THE RULES! '''Monomi: '''I know right, I'm so disappointed. Anyway, now that you all found the Star Keys, use them on each of the rooms, that are called '''Ambidex Gates, or AB Rooms. Remember, 6 rooms aka 3 Pairs and 3 Solos. Monotaro: '''Once there, you'll have to vote "Ally" or "Betray" against your opponent. * If Team A votes '''Ally '''and Team B votes '''Betray, Team A will lose 2 points while Team B will gain 3! * If both Teams choose Betray, the they don't gain shit. * If both Teams choose Ally, then they will all gain 2 points! Monomi: '''Yass, friendship!! '''Monophanie: '''Kaede Akamatsu is SHAKING! '''Monotaro: '''Oh yeah, remember the "3" displayed on your bracelets? These are '''Bracelet Points, or BP, they will change after the end of this round, after everyone has voted. If you want to escape through the huge metallic door with the "9" someone has to gain 9 BP or more! Phi: ''(smirks) The prisoner's dilemma, huh? Interesting. '''Paris: '''Girl, I still don't understand what language are you speaking. ''Another announcement from the distorted female voice remind them that only 2 minutes remain till the AB Gates all close definitely. Each Pair and Solo opens one of them and prepares for the voting. AB Room The weird red device is revelead to be the voting machine. Phi and Naveen come closer and look at its lighted up green screen, revealing two options: "Ally" and "Betray". Naveen: '''What do you think we should vote? '''Phi: '''Isn't it obvious? We should vote '''Betray. Naveen: 'What the fuck, I thought you liked Liam. '''Phi: '''I don't fully trust him, also by picking Betray you gain more points so how do we know that he won't pick Betray? He may have played us in order to gain our trust ''(frowns) ''and he succeeded with you. '''Naveen: '''N-no... I refuse not to trust him. '''Phi: '''Come on, Naveen... ''Phi comes closer and coldly smiles. 'Phi: '''You know that I am right, pick Betray! ''Naveen turns to the machine. Only a few seconds left to decide... .... .... and that's when he decides. He closer his eyes and presses the button... ------''Time to choose once again! What will you do? Listen to Phi and pick "Betray"... or trust your opponent and pick "Ally" ?' ------ Category:Episodes of "Hunger Games - The Nonary Game" Category:Season 3 of Hunger Games